Eliot's Parents
by patty cake rocks
Summary: What I think could have happened at the end of the Low Low Price job. Eliot/Parker story, and this is the beginning. They've been together for five years keeping it secret from the team, so what happens after Eliot visits his parents?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own!

This is an Eliot/Parker story, and this is at the end of the Low, Low, Price Job. For clarity, Nate and Sophie are together, Parker and Eliot are together, not Parker and Hardison. Hardison found his match, a female version of him you could say and Nate and Sophie got a kid. metioned at the end.

* * *

"Dad?" Eliot's knuckles rapped against the wood door quickly. Silence filled his ears and he frowned. He set the six pack of his dad's favorite beer on the front porch and took a few steps back, wavering slightly. Tears flowed down his face silently as he knocked again. He wiped the tears from his face as he heard feet shuffling. The door opened slightly and an older woman looked out.

"Oh my Lord," The woman stared at Eliot with a shocked look on her face. Eliot had a look of shame on his face as he stared at his mother.

"Hi Mom," Eliot mumbled, voice still not steady.

"Get your ass in here this instant! Johhny get in here, you're not gonna believe it!" Eliot's mom hollered.

Eliot stood in his parents living room as he waited for his father to come in there. An older man, looking like an older version of Eliot, appeared in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here for?" Johnny snapped, narrowing his eyes. Eliot sighed in defeat.

"To 'pologize." Eliot said, his southern accent coming out. Johnny glared at him and Eliot glanced to his mother.

"Oh for Christs Sake Johnny, hear 'em out," Johnny crossed his arms as he looked at Sally.

"Well get to explainin' son. We haven't heard from you in over fifteen years. We've heard of things that ya done. Not very pleasant, always did what you wanted to right?" Johnny grumbled.

"I realized something cause I was with my team. I've been with them for 'bout five years now," Eliot walked into the kitchen and sat on a stool.

"Before, I did some very bad things, things that I'm not proud of, but my team… They've helped the boy, the one with a clean conscience appear sometimes. Well to put it lightly." Sally went into mother mode and crossed her arms.

"Eliot, when's the last time you've eaten anything?" Eliot shrugged.

"Don't know. Not hungry, ate sometime this mornin', I know that much at least" Eliot hopped down from the stool and grabbed a glass from the cupboard and filled it with water, taking a long drink from it before refilling it again.

"I don't care, you gotta eat somethin', I don't care what ya tell me Eliot," Eliot grumbled and moved to help his mother.

"Ah, boy you don't touch them knives, if you managed to not eat anything this morning, you probably don't even know how to cook," Johnny piped in and Eliot smirked.

"Funny thing you say that, I actually am a chef part time, other time I'm a….. retrieval specialist, or body guard as some people call it." Eliot explained. He grabbed a knife from the knife block and began helping his mother chop up vegetables for the stew she was making. Sally gawked at Eliot as he chopped the vegetables quickly and with precision.

"See, when you hold it like this," Eliot showed him with the knife in a chopping stance.

"This is what you do when you cook. When you need to attack someone, you do this," Eliot moved the knife closer to his forearm and held it. Sally and Johnny nodded their heads and glanced at each other with wary looks on their faces.

"Anyways, you settled down yet son?" Johnny question. Eliot smirked to himself and then faced his parents.

"You could say that. I lived in Boston for four years helpin' my team out. We just moved out to Portland a couple months ago. We help people when the law can't." Johnny shook his head.

"No, I mean not like that, I mean like a girl. Have you found a girl to settle down with?" Eliot stopped what he was doing and paused before speaking.

"You could say that… We've been together for almost five years now. She's part of my team, but we're keepin' it a secret for now." Eliot pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up a picture of the team.

"That's her," Eliot pointed to Parker, who was sitting next to him, a large smile covering both of their faces. Sally sighed and glanced at the picture again.

"She makes you happy. That's what matters to me. Question is, when are we going to meet her?" Eliot flushed slightly and his parents laughed out.

"Good question. I don't know. I thought since all of this," Eliot threw his hands in the air in a jumble.

"If it worked out well, I was hoping to bring her down something, show her around. Introduce her, y'know?" They nodded their heads and grinned. Eliot's phone rang out getting his attention.

"Hey Babe, yea, it's in the freezer behind the frozen sauce piquant. Yes Parker, you can have some of the ice cream, Just don't eat it all. Tell Crystal that I said hi. Same with everyone else. Alright. I'll see you tomorrow night. I'm driving in. Went to visit someone. Alright. Love you, bye," Eliot ended the call and glanced at his parents who were smirking at him.

"So who's Crystal?" Sally leaned against the island, sighing.

"Uh, my friends, Nate and Sophies daughter." Eliot pulled his phone out showing a picture of Nate, Sophie, and Crystal. Parker and Hardison stood in the background pointing at Eliot with grins on their faces, laughing at something he said. His parents chuckled, and he finished preparing the food.

"Uh, you know I'm heading out again in the morning. It was a long drive back to Portland." They nodded their heads and sighed. Eliot texted Parker and let her know where he was and asking her a favor.

* * *

Hope y'all like this. I'll try to update when i can, Review please! First Leverage Fic, big fan of it though.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: OH MY GOD! Oh my god, thank all you guys SOO SO SO Much for all the reviews. I got so happy reading them. Well here's the next chapter, ENJOY!

* * *

Parker had been waiting to get some sort of news from Eliot since he had left to go visit his parents. When she got the text from him, you could say she was a bit flabbergasted. He told her to tell Nate that everyone needed a vacation, weeks' worth at least, and then to pack her bags for Oklahoma City. Parker drove over to Nate's, well she needed to drive over there anyways, but that's for a debriefing.

"Parker, do you know where Eliot is?" Sophie questioned from the kitchen, while holding a cup of coffee in her hands. Parker shrugged and grabbed a bowl from the kitchen to eat some cereal.

"Yea. I know where he is, and Hardison, don't even dare trying to search for him, he'll know." Parker crossed her arms with a pointed glare in Hardison's direction, while he held his hands up in defense.

"Hey, hey it's a habit, not my fault." Parker scowled.

"Like the time last week you check my phone and debit card history, I so enjoyed that." Parker's voice was filled with sarcasm and Hardison gawked at her.

"Yea, after we finish this job up, I'm taking a couple weeks off. I'm exhausted and I know that if I'm exhausted, y'all are really tired," Parker announced. Sophie's face lit up and she had her phone out, already planning a shopping trip to Paris. Hardison had been planning on a trip to New York for a new convention, and Parker grinned.

"Alright then, it's settled. A three week break, then we meet back up here again?" Everyone nodded and Parker left Nate's apartment with a grin on her face. She arrived at Eliot's apartment on her Ducati Desmosedici RR, and her hair was all messed up from the speed she was going at. She grabbed one of Eliot's old duffle bags that he kept in his closet and stuffed the clothes she kept at his apartment into the bag, not caring what they looked like or anything. She grabbed another duffle bag and stuffed her toiletries and her harnesses into it.

* * *

Eliot arrived back in Portland after a long, six hour drive from Oklahoma City, a small, soft smile on his face. He saw Parker's Ducati and grinned as he parked next to it. He heard pacing in his living room as he neared his apartment and knew that Parker was bored out of her mind waiting for him to arrive.

"Come in Eliot, I can hear you thinking," Parker exclaimed in a singsong voice and he grinned as he came in and pecked her on the lips.

"Hey Babe," Eliot smiled as he let her go and watched as she grinned.

"You packed?" Parker bobbed her head up and down, a grin appearing instantly.

"So, how was it?" Parker was filled with excitement, and grabbed her duffle bag, rolling on the balls of her feet waiting for a response.

"A bit terrifyin' to be honest. I hadn't seen them in so long. I thought that they would hate me," Eliot sighed and took Parker's hand.

"Come on; let's get my Ducati and well both ride on our bikes. Left my stuff up there in my old house anyways." Parker grinned and handed one of her bags to Eliot, who strapped it to his back and fastened it. They both headed down to the parking garage, and Eliot unlocked it revealing a matching Ducati Desmosedici RR to Parkers. Eliot filled it with gas and grinned at Parker with a knowing look on his face.

"Let's stop by Nate's real quick," Parker nodded and they both sped off towards the new restaurant. They sped across town, shrieks and laughter filling the air as they passed, and the soon arrived at the restaurant. They both walked in and saw Nate, Sophie, and Crystal sitting at a booth.

"Uncle Eliot, you're back!" Crystal ran to Eliot and hugged him tightly.

"Hey Kiddo," Eliot grinned and carried her over on his hip and saw Sophie and Nate smile slightly.

"Hey man," Eliot sat across from Nate and Sophie.

"Sorry I didn't get in soon. I've been on the road the entire day. Had some personal matters to deal with. Did I miss anything in the brief?" Nate shook his head silently. Sophie watched Eliot and Parker with narrowed eyes as Eliot pressed Parker into his side.

"Anywho, what do you plan to do on this break Eliot?" Sophie smiled and glanced at the duo.

"Plan on going down to Oklahoma. Meeting someone up there." Eliot shrugged and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What about you Parker, you have anything important planned. Oh we can hang out with Tara and then-" Parker grimaced and glanced at Eliot.

"Uh, Sorry Soph, but I've got plans with someone already," Sophie and Nate glanced at each other with a knowing look.

"Alrighty then, you two go have fun," Eliot's eyes widened.

"What the hell are you implyin' Sophie?" Eliot growled. His hand immediately left Parker's side and he flushed slightly. Sophie sighed dramatically.

"I'm surprised I haven't noticed it any sooner. You and Parker are together. You two do little things here and there, for instance, how you had your hand around her waist a moment ago, and they way you flushed when I said that you two have fun. Question is, how long have you two been going behind your backs with your relationship?" Sophie stated matter-of-factly while crossing her arms. Parker's eyes widened and she looked at Eliot with a look of shock. Eliot sighed in defeat and mumbled something incoherent.

"What was that?" Sophie question, her voice becoming slightly smug.

"Five years," Sophie's eyes widened at the sound of the smugness in Eliot's.

"Ever since the first job to be honest, right Parker?" Parker nodded her head and scooted back into Eliot's side.

"Well, sorry to intrude, but we have to get goin' now. We really do have to travel a bit. We'll see you guys in a couple weeks, bye Kiddo," Eliot stood up and ruffled Crystal's hair, and exited the bar with Parker. They both went to their bikes and shared a knowing look, grinning widely. Eliot grabbed his cell phone first, and left a voicemail for his parents. The two both secured the duffle bags back on and sped off. They were gliding through the highway, well into the night when Parker pulled into a gas station. Eliot followed her and watched as she went in. A few minutes later she returned with her hands full of snacks and she motioned to the pump for Eliot to fill the bikes up.

"Whant shome?" Parker held up a Twinkie in her hand and grinned at Eliot sheepishly. Eliot shrugged and popped the snack into his mouth, swallowing it quickly. Parker tossed him a bottle of water, which he caught effortlessly and took a couple swigs of water from it before tossing it back at Parker.

"How much farther we got?"

"Couple hundred miles, but with the way we're driving well end up bein' there in like a hour, instead of three," Eliot grinned and hopped onto his bike. He sped off and Parker dropped what was in her hands and hopped on, trying to catch up with Eliot. A few minutes later, she was riding beside him, glaring at him.

"Cheateeeeeer," Parker pouted and sped ahead, blond hair flowing in the wind behind her. Eliot chuckled and caught up with her.

"Well babe, this is what we do. How we live. But the question is wanna race?" Parker's eyes widened and she grinned manically while bobbing her head up and down.

"Deal," Parker glanced at Eliot and sped off, laughter filling the air.

* * *

Hope yall liked this chapter! Read and Review please!


	3. Chapter 3

As Eliot stated, they arrived in Oklahoma City about an hour later, with Parker winning the race. Parker had a wide grin on her face, and Eliot rode up beside her a few seconds later. They were in the small town where Eliot had grown up, and they were in the suburbs of the small town.

"Come on," Eliot revved his bike and sped off, with Parker in tow, following him around the town. Eliot pulled into a plaza, a supermarket appearing into Parker's view.

"We need to stock up on some food if were staying here a few weeks." Eliot explained. He hopped off his bike and waited for Parker to do the same. She followed suit and they both walked into the supermarket. They bought some fresh fruit, cereal, milk, and everything else that Eliot would need in the kitchen at his disposal. They paid for the groceries and placed them gingerly in the duffle bags, and soon sped off to Eliot's parent's house.

"This is?" Parker motioned to a small ranch that Eliot pulled into. He nodded his head and parked his Ducati. Parker parked hers and she hopped off and helped Eliot with the duffle bags and groceries, and paused before staring at Eliot.

"What if they don't like me?" Parker mumbled, glancing down at her shoes. Eliot sighed and hugged her, well attempted to hug, and pecked her cheek.

"They're gonna love you darlin', trust me," A small smile graced Parker's face and she followed Eliot to the front porch. Eliot knocked lightly, and the door swung open.

"Hey, boy! Come on in," The older man welcomed Eliot in, and his eyes widened slightly as he saw Parker.

"Ah, so you must be Parker. Nice to meet ya, I've heard quite a bit 'bout ya," The man held out his hand for Parker, who shook it awkwardly and followed behind Eliot.

"Uhm…." Parker trailed off as she glanced around the living room of the house, stopping at Eliot's form. Eliot cleared his throat and walked up to Parker.

"Uh, Parker, this is my Mom and Dad." Eliot motioned to his parents and Parker nodded her head awkwardly.

"Hi Parker, I'm Sally, and this is my husband Johnny, It's nice to meet you. We have heard so many good things about you." Sally smiled widely and Parker shifted towards Eliot with a frown on her face. Eliot hugged her close, and she began to calm down.

"Yea. I'm Parker. Uhmmm… Eliot's girlfriend." Parker bobbed her head up and down awkwardly.

"Well, let me show you to the kitchen so we can start on cookin' dinner," Eliot broke the silence and he stepped away from Parker, grabbed the groceries that he set on the couch and went into the room, which Parker presumed was the beloved kitchen. Parker followed him and hopped on the stool that was by the counter and watched as Eliot began to get everything out. He pulled his hair back into a low ponytail and washed his hands before beginning.

"Whatchya makin?" Parker questioned as she stared at Eliot with curious eyes.

"Bought some steaks, some taters and I plan on cookin' them up on the grill out there," Eliot motioned to the smoker sitting on the back porch of his parent's backyard. Parker noticed the play gym and swing set in the yard and glanced at Eliot with an arched eyebrow.

"Uh, it's for when Linds and Carrie come up. He brings his daughter and son with, they're 5 and 6. And Carrie, she brings the twins down." Parker nodded her head and turned back to Eliot.

"So when do we get to see Lindsey and Carrie again?" Eliot shrugged.

"Don't know. I haven't talked to them in a couple weeks. I don't think they know that I'm here. I did tell Linds that were in Portland though. He's lived there a couple years. We'll probably see 'em over our vacation though," Parker bobbed her head up and down excitedly.

"Hey Eliot, I just thought of something. I mean since Soph kinda figured out that we're a couple, don'tcha think that we should just let the whole team know I mean, it's kinda pointless now that Sophie knows, and you know how she loves messing with us," Eliot stayed quiet for a moment shrugging.

"It doesn't matter to me anymore. I mean Sophie does know now, and well Nate was right there when it happened so… I guess we should tell them…" Eliot gave Parker a small smile. Parker's head snapped towards the door as she heard a couple of knocks. Eliot glanced at the door and waited as his parents let the person in. A couple of familiar faces greeted Eliot and Parker.

"Hey Bro!" Lindsey exclaimed, fist bumping with Eliot. He gave Parker a small hug and let go of her. Sally and Johnny were looking at them surprised.

"You've met Parker before?" Sally said incredulously, and crossed her arms as she glared at Eliot pointedly. Eliot set his knife down and held his hands up in defense.

"Trust me, they didn't meet in the most ideal way… When Sammy was born, he wanted me to come up and help him out with some things and well, Parker ended up coming too, to put it simply," Lindsey started chuckling and crossed his arms while trying to contain his laughter. Sammy and Ben rushed towards Parker who picked them up effortlessly and held each in one of her arms as they hugged her tightly.

"Auntie Parker!" Two shrill voices squealed excitedly.

"Hey guys!" Parker hugged them back tightly and set them down. They rushed towards Eliot for a hug. He crouched down and hugged them both.

"Hey Kiddos," Eliot ruffled their hair as he stood back up.

"Your pops treatin ya good?" Sammy and Ben bobbed their heads excitedly.

"That's good, but tomorrow, Me and Parks here, plan on takin y'all out tomorrow. Give your old man a day off." Lindsey gaped at him for a moment before smiling softly. Lindsey hasn't had a day to himself in months, and was thankful that Eliot had brought that up.

"Oooooh Auntie Parker, can we watch a movie? Can we? Can we?" Parker laughed and nodded her head.

"Sure. Hey Eliot, where did you put my bag?" Eliot pointed towards the end of the hall.

"Last door on the left." Parker walked off into the bedroom and grabbed her laptop, from Hardison of course, _only the best for the team_, he would always say, and pulled up a Netflix account. She returned to the living room to find her niece and nephew sitting on the couch. She down between the two of them.

"What do you guys wanna watch? We can watch anything that you want to." Parker brought up the search box and waited as two children tried to decide on what movie. Parker pulled up a movie and glanced at the kids.

"Whats Axe Ventera?" Parker snorted and shook her head.

"Its pronounced Ace Ventura, it's a pretty cool movie." The two kids snuggled into Parker and Eliot dimmed the lights in the living room as he saw them on the couch watching a movie. Parker turned to look at Eliot and smiled as she glanced back at the laptop screen. As soon as Eliot finished cooking the dinner, he excused himself from the kitchen and silently joined Parker, Sammy, and Ben on the couch.

* * *

The following morning, Sally was taken to surprise at the scene on her couch. She silently went back to her room to get Johnny. He followed her and glanced at the scene. Parker was sleeping in Eliot's arms, who happened to be passed out on the couch. Sammy and Ben were hugging Parker tightly in their sleep. Eliot and Parker had content smiles on their faces.

"He deserves her, it's time we see him happy again. He looks so much older than he should be…" Sally frowned and crossed her arms.

"True. She seems to keep him in one piece, knows how to keep him rooted, and just from studying them in the past couple hours, he seems to be doing that for her too. If he proposes anytime soon, I wouldn't mind, I like her. She suits him," Johnny leant across the doorframe and watched the couple. It's been years since Johnny's seen his boy, and even then he wasn't real happy. Now, he's smilin' more in the past few days then he has in the last years he saw him before he left for the army. For that he, he's thankful that he met Parker.

* * *

AND I NOW RANT BEWARE.

Author's Note:…. Okie, so I'm finishing this chapter up, and I decide to watch the DB COOPER episode to cheer me up. I check my facebook. Notification from Christian Kane (Im a kaniac, not afraid to admit it) and I see a letter as follows: Attention #Leverage #Grifters. Please see the special letter below from the Executive Producer of Leverage, Dean Devlin:  
The Long Goodbye is our final goodbye.  
It has been decided today that this Tuesday's episode of Leverage "The Long Goodbye Job" will be the series finale as TNT has decided not to renew the show for a sixth season.  
I want to take the opportunity to thank TNT for five amazing seasons and 77 episodes of a show that has been so good to me. I'm incredibly proud of the show and what we've accomplished. Throughout this journey TNT have been the most amazing partners. Their support and collaboration I will cherish forever.  
I also want to thank everyone involved in making the show. Tim, Gina, Beth, Christian and Aldis are the finest ensemble of actors I've ever worked with. They've become our partners, our friends and our family.  
The amazing crew who pulled off miracles every day on our show. Thank you for everything you've contributed. Your blood and sweat is in every frame of our series and I'm eternally in your debt.  
And, of course, on behalf of everyone involved in the show, thank you to all the fans who've supported us and the show. You have amazed us all. We love you and thank you all.  
I'm so happy we were able to film the series finale we had always envisioned and I'm happy we're able to present it on Christmas as our gift to you. It's a bittersweet goodbye.  
Gratefully yours,  
Dean Devlin\  
Executive Producer/Director LEVERAGE

Well anywho, I read it. THEY FUCKING CANCELED LEVERAGE! AFTER ALL THE WORK US FANS HAVE DONE, WANTING THEM TO RENEW THEY FUCKING CANCELED IT. There are only so few things that can get me to cry and this was one of them. I nearly started sobbing as I read it. I fuckin chocked back sobs and had to run into my room. A lot of people loved the show, and I hope that all goes well to Christian, Beth, Aldis, Tim, and Gina afterwards, and maybe hopefully, but this is highly unlikely, it may be switched to a different TV network, but I wish them all best wishes for the holiday season, even though they decided to give us the news 3 or so days before Christmas. On another note, I hope that they work together in the future, because Leverage was, and is one of the most, Unique, wonderfully written, smart, and awesome shows that people love, that got canceled and replaced with some shitty ass show. Anyways read this and cry your eye out like a do, and rant to TNT like I did, begging them along with their other of millions of followers to renew it or change to a different TV Network. An another note, I wish you all a Merry Christmas, and Sorry for the long rant. I always get like that if something of this nature happened.


End file.
